


Let It Out

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren got pregnant, he was obviously afraid of what Levi might say, not to mention that Rivaille’s ex, Petra, was overly jealous of his pregnancy. Eren was put in a choice to keep the baby or to dispose it, until a certain incident happens…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, but this fanfiction is mine. ©AsakuraHannah
> 
>  **A/N:** It's the universe where Male can go pregnant. I've seen lots of Eren, Levi, and the baby a lot in tumblr, this triggered me to write some sappiness one-shot xD I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that I missed.
> 
> I haven't got a chance to write for Eren's birthday, so happy belated birthday, Eren! Also, forgive Petra in this story, she's desperate. n.n''

Eren couldn't believe on what he was seeing, his hand trembled while his eyes re-checking the pregnancy test in his hand. Blinking a few times, hoping that he read it wrong, his green eyes quivered at the words on the small screen. His breath hitched after he threw the test tablet to the floor. He jolted in surprised at the familiar voice called out for him as soon as that person walked in. His best friend, Armin, threw him a worried look after seeing Eren's horrified expression.

"Eren, how was it…" Armin whispered, he looked down on the test tablet right before his feet, Armin frowned. He bent down to pick the fallen object, reading the result from it. He let out a foul word right after his eyes read the digital alphabet on the screen.

"What are you going to do?" Armin asked in worried, Eren chocked out a sob, shaking his head in confusion.

"I don't know… I… I don't know…" He brushed his hair in frustration, slumping back to the toilet stall. Armin patted him, trying to calm his best friend down.

"He'll be happy, I'm sure he will…" Armin wrapped his hands around Eren, cooing his frantic best friend. He knew Levi loved him so much, he knew the man won't just throw him off only because of the baby.

"How should I tell him, Armin?" Eren whispered in the middle of his sobbing, wiping his tears away with his sleeves. Armin's lips curved into a small smile.

"Just tell him the news, or if you are still unsure, let's go to the doctor, just to make sure you are really pregnant. You know, this kind of test tends to make it wrong." Eren stared at his blue eyes after he pulled himself to stand properly on his feet. Armin nodded, telling him that he won't leave him alone. Eren sighed and decided to agree. His hand unconsciously rubbed his belly, wondering if Levi would like to keep the baby if he really was pregnant. His cheeks flushed at the thought of their last encounter, he was sure it was because of the long hot bath tub that did it. Maybe they shouldn't have done it without protection. They were too busy to think about the cause… Eren shook his head, he needed to get himself together, and it's no use to think about what had happened. He let Armin dragged him out of the restroom.

* * *

Levi quirked an eyebrow, only one short look he sent to his lover was enough to make the brunet fidgeting. They were sitting across each other on the corner of the café, having lunch together.

It's been a few weeks since Eren got his pregnancy test; he hadn't got any courage to tell Levi about it. His belly was still flat, his showing symptoms were only the morning sickness that Levi never caught because they live separately. Eren was very relieved that the man's schedule was very busy during the monthly sales lately, they barely had some time together this month. Not to mention that Levi was just getting promoted to a higher degree. He found himself getting some space to think instead of being pestered on the cause of his weird act.

Eren himself almost finished his college and currently helping out as a photography freelancer in the journalist headquarters. He was overly happy that Levi had helped him out on getting the job from his ex during the last time they met. Petra seemed to be a very nice lady, at least that's what he thought until a few days ago she found out he was pregnant with Levi's child. All those smiles were a façade; Eren never thought that she was that kind of person who could act nicely in front of Levi and act like a fiend behind his back. The thought of Petra still in love with his current lover was terrifying, not to mention that Eren hadn't got the courage to tell Levi that he was pregnant with his child.

Their eyes met for a second before Eren's phone buzzed on the upcoming message. He quickly pulled out his phone, feeling glad that he got something to distract himself. It was Armin, asking him whether or not he had told Levi about the news. Eren bit his lower lip, thinking about what kind of lie he should tell his best friend.

"You know I hate it when you do that…" His head shot up at the sudden reprimanded.

"Wh-what?" Eren's found his voice cracked. Levi had crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyeing him like a hawk.

"Keeping secrets…" He mumbled, making Eren's heart thumping loudly against his chest.

"Nothing, really… it's nothing… I… I need to get going to the office." Levi raised his eyebrow, glaring at him fleeing from a conversation. The man sighed once Eren was getting out from the café. He rubbed his temple, wondering what had happened to Eren these days. He had watched closely and tried to find something that's bothering the brunet. He had noticed that the boy getting a bit chubbier lately, not only that, Eren seemed to eat more than usual. His eyes drifted to the calendar on the agenda he was holding. He noticed the number which he circled in red. Of course he didn't need to be told twice, Eren's birthday coming nearer. Was the boy getting nervous about it? Maybe he should wait until his birthday to have a talk about their further relationship. He pulled the leaflets that he had been collecting out from pages of his agenda. He tried to keep it a secret from Eren that he planned to propose him and move out together. Seeing how Eren act lately, he doubted that the plan will work out well… Had he been cheating on him? Levi frowned in thought.

* * *

Eren gave a nervous laugh when Petra walked up to him.

"Eren, I'm sure you are not busy at the moment, can you redo these photos? Your photos need to be put up for next month magazine, but… you know how boss is. He dislikes crappy photos. I'm not sure these photos will be much appreciated…" She threw the envelope full of photos to Eren's desk, send him a terse smile and left. Eren sighed and leaned back to his chair. He flinched when he felt pain shoot his abdomen.

"Are you alright? Don't let her get to you…" Eren looked up to see Erwin gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright… Thanks… I was wondering what is wrong with my photos… the angles? The scenes? All she said it's crappy, for which parts? I need some more feedbacks other than telling my photos are shits. I can't learn anything just by that…" He complained to the elder man and Erwin chuckled.

"I think she was just jealous…" He offered and took one of the photos. He hummed and nodded.

"I think this one will need a closer look…" Eren sat up straight and leaned forward to the photo that Erwin explained. The man started teaching him some positive criticisms, making the brunet humming enthusiastically. From the corner of the room, Petra sent them a hateful glare. She didn't noticed that a blonde boy sat a few desk away had been eyeing her closely below his book.

* * *

"Eren, I'm sure she's plotting something…" Armin said while gathering the papers he had copied. Eren helped him by clipping the pages together.

"I just don't get it why she can't let me go, I mean, she's no longer Levi's girlfriend, they broke up quite a long time already… Armin, what should I do? I can't get stress, the doctor told me not to think too much or it will affect the baby…" He unconsciously caressed his tummy. Armin giggled, cupping him mouth when Eren glared at him for not helping.

"I just found it funny that you're pregnant, you're always careless in many ways. Are you sure you can be a mother?" Armin yelped as Eren hit him on his head.

"That hurt, you sure get more emotional!"

"Don't talk like that, then. It's only stressing me out." Eren groaned at the urge to vomit.

"Sorry, I'm just kidding. Come on, let's go to the toilet. I don't want you to vomit all over the copy machine." Eren grunted in respond.

* * *

Leaning against the sink, he could hear Eren's hurling from the outside. He could imagine him hugging the toilet bowl tightly, having a child was not simple as he thought. One thing for sure, Armin was not ready just yet…

"Do you remember what day tomorrow is?" Armin asked Eren with a smile.

"Yea? My birthday…" Eren replied with a hoarse voice. Armin looked behind him when Eren opened the stall door, he looked so pale.

"Do you need some medicine?" Watching Eren rinsing his mouth and splashing his face with cold water to make himself look fresh.

"Uuh I don't think it will do good for the baby…" He replied mournfully, turning the tap off.

"You seriously have to tell Levi about this, Eren… your stomach will be showing sooner or later…"

"We haven't even married yet, Armin… I'm afraid… We only did it because we wanted to… Both of us didn't have any plan on having a child…" Armin sighed.

"I don't know, Eren. In this kind of situation with Petra trying to make you having a stress and get miscarriage, I don't know what the best way is anymore… Tomorrow will be a month, right on your birthday! You have to tell Levi, both her and the baby…" Eren stared at him, speculating the possibility.

"She acts nice in front of Levi, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I'm just afraid something bad might happen… Don't say I didn't warn you…"

* * *

Eren looked over the clock, he had promised Levi that they'll meet in the small restaurant near his office. Levi might be mad if he went late. Strangely, Petra was nowhere in sight, he was slightly relieved that she won't be stopping him from getting off from work on time today. It was his birthday after all. He patted his tummy softly, smiling at himself. Maybe he should tell Levi about this news. He had given a thought about this, Levi might not react the way he wanted, but he couldn't dispose the child just like that. It was their love inside him, Eren had remembered the time he clung to Levi's arms the moment he felt his seeds go deep inside him, creating the baby that was now inside his belly. Levi might do it unintentionally, but Eren will not throw their love child away like a trash only because Levi didn't want to receive him fully.

He might not ready to be a good mother, but he'll raise the baby along with his sister help, if needs be. Mikasa had married with her senior co-worker, Ian, gotten a child and was expecting at the moment. She had experienced on how to raise a child. He could only concern about how she might react when she found out who the child was though. All the problems will be deceased if he tried to accept the reality. Eren quickly walked out of the office, he need to go to the restroom first before he left. He groaned in irritation, maybe he shouldn't eat that much fish today, the baby surely dislike it.

"Eren? Are you alright?" Armin asked in concern the moment they almost crash into each other. He eyed his best friend knowingly when Eren hurriedly walked inside the restroom stall and closed the door behind him. Armin gave a nervous laughed and shook his head. He decided to leave his best friend alone and walked out of the restroom. Several steps away, he spotted Levi walking towards his direction.

"Arlelt, have you seen, Eren?"

"He's in the toilet just now…" He pointed to the direction. The man walked past him, Armin eyeing him closely, his eyes caught sight of Petra walking out from the man's toilet. Armin frowned at the small jar that she was holding; he wondered what she was planning.

"Petra…" A voice called her made her jolted in surprised. Levi was walking towards her and she smiled beautifully. Armin's eye twitched at the change of personality, he quickly approached them.

* * *

As soon as Eren walked inside, he emptied his stomach out. He groaned, being too preoccupied on his things that he missed to noticed someone pouring a floor cleaning substance in front of his stall and leave quietly once she was done. Right after he felt himself finished hurling, Eren stood up, legs shaking trying to keep his balance and step outside. He missed seeing the floor cleaning substance under his legs, he gasped when he slipped and fell on the tile of the bathroom floor. Eren yelped and let out a groan when his head hit the toilet bowl, his abdomen started to cramp. He clutched on his belly, hissing in pain. The baby!

"Oh my God, not now… not during my birthday… not after I started thinking straight… uuhhh ARMIN!" He yelled on top of his lungs, hoping that his blond friend was still nearby.

* * *

The three of them gasped at Eren's shout. Petra couldn't help her smirk though. Armin quickly ran inside, followed by Levi and Petra.

"Eren, are you alright?" Armin hurriedly kneeled down in front of Eren. The smell of a cleaning substance below his shoes made Armin wrinkle his nose. He immediately knew what's inside the jar Petra held previously. Not to mention that the substance was only spread in front of Eren's stall.

"The-the baby…!" Eren's voice quivered, trying to find some support to stand up.

"What baby?" Levi's voice stopped him. Eren went pale at the sight of his lover stood beside Armin. His expression turned dreadful at Levi's expression wanting to have an explanation. Beside him, Petra smirked down at him.

"You bitch, you did this on purpose!" Eren threw his insult and Petra gasped at him.

"Look, Levi! I did nothing!" Armin quickly cut the mouth fight.

"Petra, this is not a time for this! Let's bring him to the hospital!" Levi clenched his fists.

"Quit it, both of you. Let's bring him to the hospital near here." Armin glared at Petra as soon as he helped Eren stood up. He was surprise when Levi patted him on his shoulder and went to scoop Eren up in his arms. The boy grunted in discomfort but he clung to his lover.

All the entire way to the car and to the hospital, Levi heard Eren chanting to himself.

"Please, not today… Please let this baby save… I need him, please…" He kept rubbing on his tummy until he was sent inside the ward.

The three of them sat on the bench in silent. Levi broke it by sighing heavily.

"Eren… is pregnant…" He glared at the wall across him. Petra chuckled once she heard him.

"To think that he was making a distance and acting strange, you got the answer, Levi… He's cheating on you…" Levi looked at her.

"No, he did not, he was planning to tell you today actually. He had been worrying about it since he got the news… the baby is yours. Do you think he's that kind of person?" Armin retorted.

"Don't make me even more confused with these… rebuttals." Levi grimaced at the two of them.

"Tell me what's the jar that you are holding previously, Petra…" Armin quickly changed the subject.

"Right, I saw it too, show us the jar…" Petra's expression hardened. She handed Armin the jar when he raised his hand asking for it.

"Levi, this jar smells like floor cleaning substance. You smelled it too during our time in the office restroom, right?" Armin said right after he opened it, eyes glaring at the raging lady. Levi stood up, eyes turned cold.

"Why did you do that? Are you still not over with these shits? We are over a long time ago!" Petra curled her fingers into a fist.

"I'm not if you suddenly broke us off just like that! We aren't through, I want you back but Eren suddenly came in the middle of us. He took everything away from me!"

"Petra, you're engaged! You can't expect me to marry someone who's engaged!"

"I don't love Auruo, it's my parent's decision. I told you many times before!"

"I don't love you anymore now, my feelings had faded a long time ago. Petra, seriously, just let this go… Move on… I had moved on with my life, you have to move on with yours. I don't want you to destroy my life, Petra."

"Levi, listen…"

"I love him!... I love him, alright? You've endangered my baby… if you love me, you have to let go. If you love me, you need to let my baby live." Petra's eyes widened. Her eyes watered as she started to sob.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and walked away, face burning in shame. The thought that she killed Levi's child pierced her heart.

"Thanks, Arlelt. I owe you…" Armin smiled.

"I was just stating the fact that she still holding the scheme item." Both of them were distracted at the nurse walked to them and told the father to check on Eren. Armin nodded at Levi, telling him that he could talk to Eren anytime.

"He needs you now, not me. Just walk inside." Levi's gave him a small smile and followed the nurse.

* * *

Eren opened his eyes, feeling a hand gently squeezed his gently. His eyes met Levi weakly, he sniffled, quickly wiped his eyes from tears. Levi sat on the chair beside the bed, staring down at his lover with a small smile offered on his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby sooner?" Levi whispered. Eren sighed and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I tried to think carefully, we might have slept several times, but this never happened. We've been careless… I was just afraid of your reaction, I guess… Don't worry, I've been thinking about it, this child is strong. This child is ours. I thought I won't make it, but this child is still here. I'll keep the baby… You can walk away if you want to, but this child happened because of our love making. It's not something I can just dispose easily." Eren's voice quivered as he rubbed his belly. Hearing that, Levi's grip on Eren's hand became tighter, his heart felt warm, knowing that the baby was saved.

"What if I told you that I'm planning to move out with you?" Eren looked at him, eyes full of surprise at the unexpected offer.

"It's supposed to be your birthday present today, but… I guess it's a present for me too…" Levi's face torn into joyful look that Eren rarely saw. Emeralds eyes watered as the boy replied with quivering tone.

"You will not leave me alone?" Eren asked with trembling voice. Levi shook his head, stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around his lover, caressing his back.

"We'll live together forever?" Eren brushed his tears as he continued questioning his doubt. A reply nod and Eren sobbed louder.

"Marry me, Eren. I'll take care of both of you, I promise…" Eren wailed loudly on his chest, wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulder and crying his eyes out. Levi cooed him, trying to calm him down. He kissed the top of his head, rocking him back and forth lovingly.

"I love you, Eren. Happy birthday…" Eren felt that this day could never be better.

This will be the best birthday ever, he thought as their lips collided with one another.

"I love you too… Thank you, Levi… for accepting our baby." He smiled when he felt Levi rubbing his still flat tummy. He could feel it, the baby inside feeling happy that the father had accepted him.

**The End.**


End file.
